megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nagi (Persona Q2)
|englishva= |blood= }} Nagi is a major character in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Character **''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' Design Nagi resembles an elegant and middle-aged woman with black, long hair and wears a white suit whose sleeves are long enough to cover her hands. She has a white orchid decoration on her head and a ribbon with blue and white stripes on her neck. When she drops off her guise, her hair becomes red and she has white beads on her hair. She wields a rapier in combat. Personality At first glance, Nagi appears as kind and caring, especially towards Hikari. Hikari views her as a comforting figure and the only person that she could vent her hardships to, and thus always stands by her. She also congratulates the party when they clear a labyrinth and seemingly lets them do whatever they want to do to escape the cinema claiming that she didn't have a choice. However when she drops off her guise and reveals herself as Enlil, she reveals herself to be an administrator of the collective unconsciousness with a delusional and patronizing view towards humanity, believing that they are weak willed and the only way to give salvation to the weak is to trap them inside her cinema domain, putting an end to their thoughts and isolating them from the hardships and suffering of reality in the place of sacrificing their freedom and increasing their depression further. As a result, her views of "salvation" and patronizing of humanity turns out to be amoral and comes with a severe disregard for the actual benefits of others. Story ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Nagi first appeared in front of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts alongside Hikari when they escape a city inside the movie world into a cinema with the price of Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura missing. According to her, she was the manager of the cinema and she and Hikari were the only people inside it and were suddenly trapped there, and she is Hikari's caretaker because she was the last visitor remaining in the cinema and it is the manager's responsibility to protect her. The Phantom Thieves ask her about the whereabouts of their lost comrades, in which Hikari whispers to her that they were inside a movie, which is revealed to be Kamoshidaman. The party instantly recognizes Kamoshidaman as Suguru Kamoshida and Ryuji and Ann began to express disgust on why the lustful bully of Shujin Academy is considered a hero, but she doesn't know who Kamoshida is. When they begin to think that the Cinema and Doe are related to Kamoshida, she explains to them that Kamoshidaman is not Kamoshida and is just another entity taking his form, and claims that the cinema began to act oddly when Doe appeared and he is a film director who would just broadcast the same movies over and over. Nagi would run the snacks booth acting as the in-game store before Theodore takes over. When she overhears the name of the party being the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, she gets curious as she and Hikari had not heard about them despite their notoriety in the real world, even stating that the two women had isolated themselves from the television and the internet for an amount of time. When the residents of the Velvet Room are unlocked, Nagi lets them take over the facilities in the cinema, such as passing the store to Theodore. For the rest of the game, Nagi would only watch the party's progress in the movie alongside Hikari. Hikari treats her as a comforting figure and speaks her hardships to her including her wish to commit personality suicide, which she appears to sympathize. After clearing the manifestation of Hikari's self-destructive desires, Hikari expresses to Nagi the will to escape the cinema. She states that she does not have a choice and lets her and the party do so. However, at this time the outside world of the cinema reveals itself to be a twisted landscape, and Nagi's hair turns red. She drops off her guise and reveals herself to be Enlil, one of the administrators of the collective unconsciousness. She reveals that the cinema and the cinema world is actually her domain there and announces her twisted patronizing of humanity towards the party, saying that weak willed humans such as Hikari should accept her "Salvation", which comes in the form of locking them in cinemas and having them watch their traumas to help them cope with the hardships of reality and end their suffering, in the price of removing their personal freedom, putting an end to all of their thoughts and inversely fueling their negative impulses. She also reveals that multiple people taken refuge in other cinemas in her domain, and Hikari is only one of the people she took under her refuge. Enlil then flees to the deepest floor of her domain, waiting for the party to confront her. Etymology "Nagi" refers to a still wind or a calm before the storm. This foreshadows Nagi's true nature. Trivia * Nagi's status mirrors Zen, as they were gods appearing as caretakers of a major character original to the Q series. ** However, their roles are exact opposites; While Zen is an ally of the party, Nagi appears as an enemy of them and a manipulator of Hikari, the very person that she is supposed to caretake. * Nagi's true identity, Enlil, is the Mesopotamian god of justice and kingship. This is shown in how the movies in her cinema invariably portray supporters of the social status quo as good and disruptors as villains, regardless of the status quo's unhealthiness. * Her plan of salvation to the weak involving locking depressed people in front of cinema screens might allude to how depressed people in real life try to relief their depression by confining themselves in front of their computers, which actually increases their depression instead of reliefing it. Category:Persona Q2 Characters